Fortuna Magika
by Sock Puppet Owner
Summary: The revised version of the original story sitting in my old and lost account. Story of a girl named Annis who goes through some pretty weird stuff. Hopefully. Rated PG-13 for future chapters.
1. Prologue & Chapter One: Her Birthday

Fortuna Magika  
  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own the idea of magic the way J.K. Rowling has described it. I don't own Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and other professors that you are familiar with. I do own Annis (Anne-eese), Aunt Margaret, Michelle Allison, and everything that isn't recognizable to you. Now, past the boring stuff and on to my ranting! Please review honestly, I want to know how good (or bad, most likely) I am. Thank you!  
  
Prologue: The Awful Past  
Surrey, 1934  
  
Annis Johnsen was never much of an active girl. She could always be seen on the sofa in her Aunt Margaret's house, reading one book or another. Always quiet, Annis was. That was because she had a horrible past behind her. Very horrible.  
  
You see, Annis was only a small girl when her parents died. It was so sudden, so quick, Annis can't believe it was reality. However no matter how unbelievable the story was, Annis remembered it crystal clear. It was a dark and stormy night, one that Annis would always remember. She was sleeping soundly in her bed, warm and safe, and knew nothing of any danger. Then suddenly, there were two horrible screams. The ground shaking cry of her father and the high shriek of her mother. Annis had jumped out of bed to see what was going on. But she never thought she would see what her laid before her eyes.   
  
Her parents, who were always carefree and loving, were crumpled on the bed, their eyes wide with fear and their faces coated with shock. Annis screamed herself and fainted. It was only luck when Aunt Margaret found them in Annis' parents' bedroom on one of her daily visits. Later that day, Annis had found out that her parents were dead. Dead. How could her wonderful parents, who cared for her those few great years, suddently be ripped from her? Annis couldn't believe it. Maybe it was a dream, she had thought, maybe it would end if she woke up. Annis had done everything: splash water on her face, pinch herself, even shook her head until she had a headache. Nothing worked. It was real. It was impossible. But it was real.  
  
Chapter One: Her Birthday  
Surrey, June 17, 1938  
  
  
Annis sat on the sofa, reading Treasure Island. Her 11th birthday was nearing soon, on the 20th, to be exact. But it didn't matter to her. Nothing did. Ever since her parents died, she had to live with her Aunt Margaret, a secretive and strict woman. It was true that Aunt Margaret was younger than Annis' mother, but it seemed like Aunt   
Margaret was her grandmother. That was nonsense, of course. Being secretive was her nature. Annis was used to it, though sometimes it was as if she was hiding something from Annis. It felt strange.   
  
As Annis continued reading Treasure Island, she thought about her parents. About when they died. She was only 7 when it happened, and she couldn't even remember much. But one thing was clear - her parents did not die normally. There was something about it that tweaked her, like maybe they were killed, but just not....just not the way a person is usually murdered. What could have happened?, she thought to herself.  
  
Just then Annis was shaken out of her dreaming when Aunt Margaret came home.   
  
''Come now, Annis! Your birthday is just shy of a few days! You should be up instead of lounging like a potato! Now, up up up!" Aunt Margaret cried out, smiling and setting the groceries down. Annis also thought Aunt Margaret to be pushy and outspoken, too.  
  
Irritated at her aunt's insistance, she replied, "Please, Aunt Margaret, I am merely turning eleven years old. That is hardly anything to be excited about. What could possibly happen to me that would be delightful and surprising?" How very wrong Annis turned out to be.  
  
Three days later, Annis was sitting at the dining table, a birthday cake in front of her and a sullen expression on her face. Aunt Margaret seemed to be smiling, although Annis could tell it was fake. It was like Aunt Margaret was afraid of something.  
  
"Dear Auntie," Annis started to say, "I'm flattered that you decided to get me a cake and even bought me a present," she gestured at the beautiful jewelry box Aunt Margaret had given her, "but all of this is quite unnecessary. It's merely eleven years old, nothing special, really. So I will make you happy and follow your wishes, then go check the mail." Annis made a face and blew out the candles on the cake.   
  
"But Annis honey, you might be surprised on what could hap--"Aunt Margaret started, but Annis was already out the door and heading for the mailbox.  
  
Out in the sunny lawn, Annis frowned. What a glorious happy day filled with joy, she thought sarcastically, as she trudged on to the dull looking mailbox. She opened the mailbox and pulled out the envelopes. As Annis shut the lid she flipped through the mail. Bills, bills, letter to Aunt Margaret, bills, bills, a letter to me? She raised an eyebrow as she saw the thick envelope, emerald green letters glittering her name and address on the yellowish parchment. However, as she glanced around at the envelope front, she noticed that there was no stamp. No stamp?, she wondered as she walked back more gingerly to the house, impossible, no letter can be sent without a stamp. Or can it?  
  
  
Please review! 


	2. Discover What Lies in the Letter

Chapter Two: Discover What Lies in the Letter  
  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: Disclaimer is in the prologue and first chapter. So, you decide to continue on further? That's nice. Oh well, keep reviewing please! Oh yeah, once more, Annis is pronounced Anne-eese not Anne-ihs. Thanks!  
  
Annis did not want Aunt Margaret knowing about the letter. Knowing her aunt, she'd probably toss it and fussing about how pranksters are such nuisances. But Annis wanted to find out, to see, if this letter was the answer to her questions.  
  
After she tossed the other mail onto the dining table, she quickly but quietly dashed up to her room. Locking her door soundlessly, Annis flopped onto her bed. She didn't want Aunt Margaret getting suspicious, or else Annis would never be able to read the letter. Again, she scanned the front of the yellowish envelope. There was no return address and no stamp. Maybe it was a prank after all, she thought sadly. Surely a letter needed a return address and at least a stamp. However, when Annis flipped the envelope over she saw that the envelope was held shut by a coat of arms seal. She made out the lion, snake, badger, and eagle on the seal as she broke it. Annis dumped out the contents of the envelope, which held two pieces of the same thick parchment. Closing her eyes, she chose a one of the letters and read the letter written in neat, curly letters:  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Dear Miss Johnsen,   
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.   
  
Term begins September 1, 1938. We await your owl by no later than July 31.   
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
Deputy Headmaster  
  
  
Annis stared at the letter. We await your owl?? Maybe it was just a prank, she thought, her heart sinking. Then she shook her head in disgust, of course it's fake. Nobody would send her a letter telling her about her parents. That's just plain weird. Frustrated, she threw the letter at the envelope and supposed "list."   
  
At that moment Aunt Margaret was knocking on her bedroom door. Annis, sighing as her small flicker of hope was dashed, replied rather melocholy, "Come in."  
  
She didn't even bother to hide the letters. They were just junk mail, something that she would usually laugh about. But this was different. It just felt different. Her thoughts were distinquished when Aunt Margaret entered quietly.  
  
"Hi sweetheart," she murmured quietly, "Listen, about the entire birthday situation. It's just that ----" Suddenly her aunt stopped in midsentence. Her eyes locked in with the strange-looking bundle of letters. Annis didn't seem to worry, though. Not too much.  
  
She waved at the letters and said sheepishly, "Oh, this? I just thought that, that it was a letter from somebody, even though there was no stamp. Silly me, right? Well, it's only a letter about some fake magic school or whatnot...." However the reaction Annis got was not the one she expected. Never, would she have suspected this to happen. 


	3. Aunt Margaret and the Truth

Chapter Three: Aunt Margaret and the Truth  
  
AU & Disclaimer: Disclaimer in prologue and first chapter. Story's starting kinda slow, eh? Sometimes I'm not that inspired, bear with me here! I plan to make this a long story that teaches some kinda lesson, but I don't know what the lesson is! -.- Anyway, keep r/r!  
  
  
"Oh my god...," Aunt Margaret said softly, picking up the letters and reading over them, "I was half expecting this, but just, just not like this." She breathed deeply and sat on the bed next to Annis.  
  
Annis merely raised an eyebrow and frowned. Surely this was a birthday prank? Even though Aunt Margaret was somewhat secretive, she was not one to keep secrets from Annis. So finally, after a minute of paused silence, she faced Aunt Margaret and kept herself calm, ready for an explanation.  
  
  
"Alright Annis, I know you know something. It's fully revealed in this letter." Aunt Margaret spoke, her eyes nervous and alert. Annis stared at the yellow parchment with the emerald ink blazing on it. What in the world could Aunt Margaret possibly mean??  
  
Annis' usually dimwitted aunt seemed to read Annis' mind, and answered quietly, "Yes, I know it sounds quiet odd, don't you think? But don't you realize? Exactly four years ago, right on this day, your parents were murdered. Not just any murder, Annis, understand this, but a murder that would launch a feeling of terror throughout our entire family until we're wiped out. I hate to explain this to you so soon, but I feel, with this," she waved the letters gently, "you must know this. Are you ready to listen, Annis?" Annis scanned Aunt Margaret's face for any sign of amusement or fibbing, but she was dead serious. Could this be it, she thought? Would she finally get all the answers she had been yearning to know these past few years?  
  
Finally Annis swallowed and managed to muster a single word, " Yes." Aunt Margaret nodded and took a deep breath. This was the story that would fulfill the large hole in Annis' life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Years and years ago, there was this evil man named Grindelwald. He was a very evil w-w-wizard.," she stammered, and avoided Annis' eyes for the moment, "Yes, a w-wizard. You never noticed it, Annis, but we, the Johnsen family, are magical. We are wizards and witches. And I am not lying," she added, as if reading Annis' puzzled look.  
  
Aunt Margaret continued, "We were fighting against Grindelwald, see. He was a dark wizard. An evil wizard. Many feared him, and he killed many. People who stood up to him, well, he killed them. However, our family worked against Grindelwald. We were clever and sneaky, able to find out information about Grindelwald's next attack, his next move, you get the idea." Annis could only nod as her throat became dry. "One time, our family came face to face with Grindelwald. This was years before you were born, mind you. Anyway, Grindelwald was so angry for our succession of surviving this long, that he put a curse on us. A curse that would haunt us until each and every Johnsen's life was taken. He proclaimed it Fortuna Magika, and it would claim all of us before he himself was dead. This curse, this very evil and clever curse, killed your parents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Annis held an astonished look. Magic? Evil wizard? Aunt Margaret had always dismissed the idea of magical doing, and now she was basing her parents' death on it? Before Annis could open her mouth to protest, however, Aunt Margaret continued.  
  
"A few months after Grindelwald pronounced his curse, it took your grandparents. Your parents and I were terrified. That we would be next. Amelia [Annis' mother] thought it would be best if they went into hiding. In fact, I had to hide too. For the sake of our lives. Then you were born." Aunt Margaret smiled for once, a true smile. Annis tried to smile back but she still couldn't grasp the story that her aunt was feeding her.  
  
Still, she went on. "So for the next seven years, all of us went into hiding as muggles. Stopped using our magic, everything. It worked for a while, or at least that's what we thought. Then, that fateful night, Grindelwald found your parents and struck them with the curse. Oh it was awful Annis! Imagine, you and I, we are the last descendants of the Johnsen family. It is up to you to survive, for I fear that I shall be taken next. Please, Annis, do you understand?" Annis just sat there, her eyes blank. Muggles? Curse? Surely these things are of no such!  
  
Angry and distressed, Annis shouted, "How DARE you make up a story to cover up the truth of my parents' death! Get out! GET OUT!"  
  
Aunt Margaret never saw Annis this angry. Nodding sadly, she turned for the door. Annis quickly leaped from the bed as well and shut the door behind her. She slid onto the floor, her head limp. What the heck was going on?   
  
But what if Aunt Margaret wasn't lying? Oh Annis was so confused. Still on the floor, Annis broke into a fit of tears, and not one thing could cheer her up. 


	4. Shopping and Magical Antics

Chapter Four: Shopping and Magical Antics  
  
AU & Disclaimer: Only four chapters and still this is a pain to write! Anyway, it's in the first chapter. Hehe. Okay, You might think all this crap doesn't deserve the PG-13 I gave it. Well, soon it will. Soon it will.  
  
When Annis finally manged to quiet her tears, she sighed and climbed onto her bed. Why can't her parents be alive and well? Why can't life be normal and happy? Annis blew a strand of hair out of her face and slipped under the covers. Her mind slowed down as she fell into a quiet sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*The next day...*  
  
"Honey, honey! Wake up, it's time to go shopping!" Aunt Margaret called out, gently shaking Annis.  
  
Annis, who slept quite a bit often, had a hard time waking up. "Szzznnzle," she managed to mumble, trying to pull the covers over her head.   
  
Aunt Margaret frowned, and spoke again, "Annis dear, we're going shopping for your magical school supplies." That did it. Annis shot up, and raised both eyebrows, hoping that it was all a joke. However when she stared into her aunt's face, it held no sign of amusement. Oh well, Annis thought as she slid out of bed slowly, this will be interesting.   
  
~Later~  
  
Annis and Aunt Margaret sat on the bus as it zipped through Surrey to London. London, Aunt Margaret had told Annis, was where Diagon Alley is. Annis said nothing, did nothing. She just sat there in her seat, frowning.   
  
When the bus finally arrived in London, Aunt Margaret quickly paid the driver and hushed Annis out into the streets.   
  
"Well well well," Annis said, glancing around suspiciously, "are there magic shops hidden between the buildings? Are they invisible? And what in pete's sake are muggles?"   
  
Aunt Margaret smiled, and led Annis to an old, fading gray building, so still and quiet that if Aunt Margaret hadn't practically shoved her at the door, she wouldn't have noticed it. "Of course not, Annis. The entrance to Diagon Alley is in the Leaky Cauldron," she murmured, pointing at the old, fading sign, "and to answer your question, muggles are people of no magical signs. No magic in them at all! Isn't that simply dreadful?" She grinned and ushered Annis into the building. The sights Annis saw were much "simply dreadful."  
  
When Annis entered the "Leaky Cauldron," some of the people there were not, well, exactly people. Banshees, Aunt Margaret had explained very, very quietly, were the large women-like creatures who were sipping sherry.  
  
Following Aunt Margaret, the two walked over to an area blocked by a brick wall. Annis started to open her mouth to protest, but Aunt Margaret had already taken actions.  
  
Annis watched as Aunt Margaret pulled a very straight twig out of her jacket pocket and tapped a number of bricks in a peculiar way. But what was more peculiar was what happened next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The bricks started to rearrange themselves, a few at a time, then more and more. Annis watched with an open mouth as finally the bricks moved so that a large hole stood in a middle. And inside the hole, as a town beyond Annis' imagination.  
  
Diagon Alley, was open. Aunt Margaret had to lead Annis into the entrance way to get her to move. Annis' feet were like statues, as she struggled to get them to walk.   
  
"Come on!" Aunt Margaret hissed, "People are staring! Come on! To that store with the robes!" Annis scanned the area until she saw the shop with the robes, with a sign over it, glittering in ruby red letters "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." That must the it. Annis stumbled and managed to get over to the robe shop.  
  
After regaining her sense, Annis glanced over the shop. There were robes of all sorts of pretty colors. But before she could admire them a young woman had finally finished measuring a boy and came over to Annis' and Aunt Margaret's direction.  
  
"Hello, are you for Hogwarts, too?" asked the kind woman, her eyes warm and bright. Even with that, Annis noticed a tired, exhausted expression on her face as well. Aunt Margaret nodded and gestured toward Annis to step onto the stool.   
  
Madam Malkin turned out to be a talkative lady. She chatted and gossiped with Aunt Margaret while she measured Annis. She heard all sorts of talk: "You know, Dippet is quite the fogey these days...." and "Have you heard about the latest Grindelwald news?" That last sentence put Annis' mind on fire. Grindelwald? So it's all true? Omigosh, Annis thought as Madam Malkin entered the curtains to retrieve the robes and such, so I AM a witch? It's not possible! Oh, but it is possible, said a voice within the back of Annis' mind, think of the possibilities! You could kill Grindelwald! Nonsense, Annis thought furiously, I'm not that strong. I'll get killed myself. Sure sure, whatever you say, little one, the nasty voice said, whatever you say.  
  
Again, Annis' mind was shaken when Madam Malkin thrust a bundle of clothes into her arms. Aunt Margaret gave Madam Malkin a handful of gold coins which were nothing like what Annis had ever seen.  
  
Back outside, Annis had a few questions for Aunt Margaret.  
  
"Auntie, where happened to the pounds? And do you have /i else you want to tell me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow again. Annis wanted to know everything. /U everything.  
  
Aunt Margaret eyed Annis, and sighed. "Alright, alright. In the wizarding world, we use a completely different type of currency. The galleon, the sickle, and the knut. Galleons are gold, sickles are silver, and knuts are bronze. I believe you can figure out the value by what I have told you. And...." Aunt Margaret trailed off, not certain if she should keep going, but she did, "and one more thing. Always be cautious when Fortuna Magika is mentioned. Be very aware." she stopped suddenly, then gestured toward another shop. "Go to Ollivanders for your wand. I need to do some more shopping, so here." She handed Annis some galleons and bustled off.   
  
Annis sighed, and whispered, "Fortuna Magika."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
When Annis entered Ollivanders, a chilling shiver went down her back. The shop was dusty and old, and there was merely a counter and tons and tons of thin boxes sitting on rows of shelves. Frowning, she began to sit down. But before she could get the chance, a man stepped from the lurkings of the rows.   
  
"Welcome to Ollivanders! I presume you are here for your wand, yes?" asked the man, who Annis assumed was Mr. Ollivander. She nodded and he smiled.  
  
As he walked to the rows, he murmured, "Ah yes, I remember well. Johnsen, are you? Amelia was an intelligent young one, very intelligent. I remember her wand clearly, ten inches, phoenix feather, oak wood. Very supple, I assure you." Mr. Ollivander chattered on, pulling boxes from the shelves and talked about miscellaneous subjects.   
  
Finally, he climbed down and opened one of the boxes. From the box he held a stick somewhat like Aunt Margaret's. He handed it to Annis. Puzzled, she gawked at him, holding the stick.  
  
"Well, go on now! Wave the wand around, see if it suits you," he said, smiling, and leaned on the counter, waiting for Annis. Feeling like a fool, she waved the "wand" around. Nothing happened.   
  
Mr. Ollivander frowned and said, "Well, birchbark doesn't really suit a Johnsen, anyway. Here. Twelve and a half inches, dragon heartstring, pinewood. Not very bendable, but useful nevertheless." He handed Annis another "wand" and waited. Annis, frowning, gave the "wand" a wave. Suddenly, blue and silver sparks shooted out, giving an impressive mini-fireworks show. Mr. Ollivander clapped.  
  
"Well done! That is quite the wand, Miss Johnsen. Very nice for defense against the dark arts," he said proudly, as he put the wand back into the box and wrapped it up. Defense against the Dark Arts. Something that would prove to be the most useful of all. 


	5. Leaving For Hogwarts

Chapter Five: Leaving for Hogwarts  
  
AU & Disclaimer: Oh why do I keep writing disclaimer? You all know what belongs to who. So if you want to sue, just look at the first chapter. Muahaha. So, here we are, at a point of nowhere. Just keep r/r, k? Thnx!  
When Annis finally finished shopping for her school supplies, she ran upstairs to her bedroom and gratefully flopped onto the bed. Her feet were aching after hours of walking and shopping. Meanwhile, Aunt Margaret was writing back to Hogwarts with Annis' acception. Well, Annis never did actually /i, but Aunt Margaret did anyway.   
  
"Annis!" Aunt Margaret called from downstairs, "come down! I need to explain some things!" Just great, Annis thought as she made herself get up from the warm bed, more explaining. She climbed down the stairs and found Aunt Margaret sitting on the sofa and wringing her hands.   
  
Frowning slightly, Annis joined her on the sofa. Aunt Margaret didn't exactly have a worried expression, but Annis sensed it anyway.   
  
"Now, this isn't bad at all, Annis," Aunt Margaret said, "But you need to know. Now, about Hogwarts..." she trailed off. However when she started to speak again, Annis cut her off.  
  
"What, is the school nearby? Haha, are you driving me? Or what?" she asked jokingly, but noticed that Aunt Margaret had that serious expression on her face again. How Annis hated that serious face. It always made her feel like a fool when she mistook it for amusement.  
  
Sitting stiffly, Aunt Margaret answered, "Not exactly. I /u be driving you to King's Cross Station, in which you will take the train, the Hogwarts Express, to Hogwarts. Now, it isn't exactly close to home..." Annis raised an eyebrow. So?, she thought, big deal. Obviously not.  
  
"Since Hogwarts is quite a ways away, you and I will be separated. Which will make you vulnurable to Grindelwald." she emphasized the name Grindelwald, meaning that Annis, and Aunt Margaret, will be in danger.  
Annis realized this, and gaped.   
  
Swallowing that fact, she mumbled, "Surely you will be able to visit? Or live temporarily close by? Or something?" What will happen if Annis loses her dear aunt? Sure, she was annoying and strict, but she was still her aunt. Aunt Margaret's lips slowly formed a slow sad smile as she sadly shook her head.   
  
"The Ministry of Magic has promised security but everyone knows they're a bunch of dunderheads," she said, shaking her head in disgust, "so I want you alert every moment of the day. I know there will be teachers looking out for you, but still." Annis nodded silently. It was clear. By going to Hogwarts, she would be putting both Aunt Margaret and herself in danger.   
  
Annis sighed, and slumped against the sofa. Danger was sure to rear its ugly head, no matter what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September 1st had come. Annis had her supplies packed and her wand pocketed. She just knew that trouble was going to lurk nearby. She /i knew. However this day was not the day to be gloomy. When Aunt Margaret and Annis arrived at King's Cross, there were tons of wizard families, watching and wishing their children going to school good luck, excitment and the parents' resentment to let go of their children filled the air.   
  
"Remember Annis, be aware," Aunt Margaret had warned her. "You do have your ticket, right?" Annis nodded. They had bought it a few days ago, but Annis had been hesitant when paying the kind lady at the window.   
  
After Annis hauled her trunks onto the luggage cart, Aunt Margaret had left to go to work. After all, she DID have to make money, right? Annis then glanced at her ticket. Platform 9 3/4. i9 3/4??/i There was no such platform, Annis thought as she pulled the cart aimlessly.   
  
She followed a family with children pulling their own carts. Annis watched with awe as one child after another ran into a wall between the platforms 9 and 10. Amazingly, they did not crash, but instead, they went right through the wall! Gulping, she pushed her cart toward the wall. No questions asked. Closing her eyes, she picked up her speed and lunged for the wall. However, instead of crashing into it, she went through it as well.  
  
Wow, Annis thought, as she opened her eyes again and saw Platform 9 3/4. And gold letters etched on the large scarlet trained read iHogwarts Express/i. Well, Hogwarts, here I come, she thought to herself as she got checked and got onto the train.  
  
Minutes later Annis was searching for a vacant compartment. Most of them were filled with people who were already friends and were chatting amongst themselves. Annis got frustrated by the time she reached a compartment with only one person in it.  
  
"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere is um, taken," she said to the girl sitting there. She spat out the word 'taken'.   
  
She smiled, and replied, "Sure! I could use some company! I hate how people already have so many friends and are taking up spaces for themselves. By the way, my name's Michelle. Michelle Allison. You?" Michelle gestured toward the seat in front of her, so Annis stepped in and took it.   
  
Sighing happily as she sat down, Annis answered, "My name's Annis. Annis Johnsen." Annis then raised an eyebrow, because when she said the name 'Johnsen', Michelle gasped.  
  
"/i You mean David and Amelia and Margaret Johnsen?" she gasped again when Annis nodded, "Wow! So you're David and Amelia's daughter! I wish I had the courage to stand up to Grindelwald, but I'd get killed," she said sheepishly, but then stopped after seeing Annis' saddened face.   
  
"It's okay, Michelle. My parents died bravely," Annis said, but mentally added, /i.  
  
Michelle nodded. The two then conversed about Hogwarts, and then Michelle had to explain about the houses after Annis admitted she didn't know anything about it.  
  
"The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," she recited, as if from a textbook, "They're like your family and junk like that. I wouldn't want to be a Slytherin, though. They're a bunch of snobs and they all turn evil in the end. Grindelwald was in Slytherin." Annis frowned at that last part. Slytherin? Evil? Grindelwald? Suddenly Annis regretted asking the question, but then Michelle reminded Annis to change into her robes. Annis nodded. As she went off to change, she exchanged one more smile with her new friend. 


	6. The Sorting

Chapter Six: The Sorting  
  
AU: Disclaimer in ch. 1. Short chapters, huh? Sorry for it, I'll try to lengthen it if it bothers you. I do think I'm going too fast, but tell me in the reviews, k? Okay. Muahahah don't worry it'll get juicier as the story passes.   
It was a long trip to Hogwarts. Or at least Annis thought so. After she had changed into her robes, Michell and she talked some more, mainly about Hogwarts. However, Michelle loved to gossip, so while she yakked off Annis' ears, she began thinking, I wonder what house I'll be in? Annis then frowned, and started counting off her qualities. She was never much of a brave person, and nice just wasn't her thing. She read a lot, which probably made her smart. Clever, too, most likely. Then it dawned on her. Omigosh, she thought worriedly, what if I get into Slytherin??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Annis didn't get much time to dwell on the thought. She liked to sleep a lot, so soon the rhythm of the train moving sent her to sleep. But she didn't get much sleep, either. Minutes (or so it seemed) after Annis fell asleep, Michelle was yelling in her ear.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead! We're heeere!" she cried out with glee and shook Annis. Opening one eye, Annis mumbled something that Michelle thought to make out as "lemonlow."   
  
Frustrated, Michelle remarked, "You know, if you don't wake up, you're going to miss the Sorting."  
  
Darn. How the heck did people know how to get to her? Annis groaned as she resentfully stood up and stretched out her arms. Then she looked down the front of her robes. Wrinkles! Annis tried to smooth them out as Michelle practically had to shove Annis out the door to get her to move. Annis was very self-concious about the way she looked, so it would have been normal to Aunt Margaret. However, Michelle did not know this, and started complaining.  
  
"Annis! We're going to a sorting, not a beauty pageant! Come on, we don't want to be late!" she said, obviously frustrated with Annis' stubborn behavior to look nice. Finally, Annis managed to get herself to look decent, or at least, decent in Annis' eyes. Michelle sighed and pulled Annis over to an aubern haired professor, trying to get the attention of the "first years", as what Michelle called the new kids and themselves.   
  
The aubern haired professor seemed frazzled, as if he did this year after year. Annis felt sorry for him and shuffled her way behind Michelle.   
  
When all the first years have been rounded up, the professor shouted over the noise, "I am Professor Dumbledore! I will be your transfiguration teacher and will be the Head of Gryffindor! Listen up please and we shall get to the Sorting!" All the first years, anxious to get sorted, quieted down and waited. Professor Dumbledore smiled and said, "Alright, I assume you all know about Hogwarts and we shall proceed in a minute. First of all, for those who don't know, the four houses of Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Please do not believe the rather nasty rumors about Slytherin House, even though I am not the Head I believe all the Houses fair treatment. That means I won't give a Slytherin an F on an excellent A+ paper," he added with a wink. Some of the students let out a sigh of relief, and then all the first years followed Professor Dumbledore as he led to the way to the "Great Hall," as Michelle called it.  
  
"You have siblings here?" Annis had asked, raising an eyebrow at Michelle's throrough knowledge of Hogwarts. Yeah, Michelle had admitted, and said that she had two sisters attending Hogwarts. Cinda, a sixth year, and Susan, a third year.   
  
When Dumbledore and the first years entered the Great Hall, the first years started goggling at the decorations and the magnificance of the hall. It gleamed and the ceiling looked as if the roof had been cut out.   
  
"My sisters says it's only a bewitchment, that the teachers made it to look like that," Michelle explained as Annis stared at the night sky illusion, "Hurry up!" she hissed, and pushed Annis foward. She stumbled as she struggled to get in line with the others.  
  
When Dumbledore reached at the end of the walkway he stopped, and a bunch of first years came bumping into each other. Annis and Michelle chuckled a bit but shut up when Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at him. There's just something about that professor that sends Annis a weird feeling down her throat...she couldn't describe it, but it's sort of like a powerful presence kind of feeling.   
  
Annis watched with interest when Dumbledore pulled out a four legged stool and set it in front of the faculty's table. An old wizard sat in the middle, so Annis assumed he was the headmaster. He was, Michelle had said later. She learned that his name was Professor Dippet, and he was quite the imbecile, but "shh, don't let him know that."   
  
Next Dumbledore put a scraggly, patched wizard's hat on the stool. Frowning, Annis wondered, do I /i to put that on my head? She was so lost in thought (she did that often, obviously) that she didn't notice that Michelle had come up to the stool and had the hat on her head. Annis spun around and watched with more interest. Her eyes widened, however, when the hat started talking.  
  
"Ah yes...another Allison. Intelligent, no doubt. Runs in the family, yes? Well...," the hat said, wriggling around a bit. Michelle certainly looked terrified as if the hat was going to eat her. Poor Michelle, Annis thought. "...there's no question to what house you're going in, and you're going into RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. Cheers from the blue and bronze table erupted, and Annis clapped for her new friend.   
  
Annis frowned when she realized things were going in alphabetical order. Even though she was in the middle of the alphabet, Annis was never one to wait on endlessly for something. Minutes passed until the J's...Jalvin, Jenkins, Jines, Johnsen. Finally! Annis came almost running to the Sorting Hat. Fast enough, to trip onto the rug. Kids from the green and silver table sniggered and some pointed. Flashing them a poisonous glare, she redeemed herself and sat on the stool, daintily placing the hat on her head. Suddenly, a voice within her ear spoke.  
  
"Johnsen? Quite the spectacular family, they are. Well, I see that intelligence right here, there's no doubt about it. However there is some anger here, some confusion there, and yes...pain." Annis wanted to yank the hat off, but since there were so many people watching her, she clenched her teeth and waited.  
  
The hat continued its analysis, "Cleverness is quite a remarkable trait, I see. Well, you have two choices. Ravenclaw and Slytherin. What do you think?" Annis frowned more deeply. A candidate for Slytherin? Heck no. Ravenclaw, Annis thought firmly, or as firmly as she could. The hat seemed to sense her doubtfulness, because it answered, "Ravenclaw? You do know that you could be in either? Because you'd do remarkable in Slytherin, it says it all." Annis, in her mind, was horrified. Remarkable? In Slytherin?? NO, she thought, so hard that she thought she'd get a headache.   
  
The hat replied smartly, "Well, if that's your choice, so be it. Forever be your house, and your house be.....RAVENCLAW!" Annis sighed with relief as she slid off the stool and slinked to the Ravenclaw table to sit next with Michelle. She knew people were staring at her for taking so long. Frowning still, she slid into her seat and let out her breath. She didn't even pay attention when Michelle started talking to her about classes and the "evil" Slytherins. Sinking into her seat, Annis murmured, "This is going to be a /i year. 


End file.
